Sirenas en Shell Cottage
by leahinlove
Summary: Shell Cottage  mas  Sirenas  mas  Louis y Dominique  igual  una ventura difícil de describir


Corre. Era todo lo que podía pensar en ese momento corre como si tu vida dependiera de ello. Y así lo hizo, corrió y corrió, mientras la brisa salada del mar de julio acariciaba su rostro, e ignoraba la picazón de las conchitas rotas en sus pies. Una ola demasiado grande para la época, se atrevió a parar su recorrido, sin esperar que la suave espuma de desvaneciera, siguió corriendo, sin ponerle atención a los intentos del océano para detenerlo. Lamentablemente, no puedo ver que bajo toda esa espuma, había una gran roca. Ya estaba esperan el dolor y el estruendo de su caída cuando una tierna y pequeña manita lo empujó con más fuerza de la esperada.

-¡Te atrape!- dijo con voz chillona e infantil- ¡te atrape, te atrape!- empezó a cantar alegremente

-¡Eso no es justo!-respondió el chico enojado por haber sido vencido por su hermanita menor.

-¡Claro que lo es, Louis!- respondió con terquedad- Que tu no hayas visto esa roca no significa que todos por aquí estemos así te ciegos.

Ese era el colmo, la tomó con fuerza y la subió entre patadas y mordidas, a una roca tan alta como la chica misma. La niña lloraba del coraje, y sus orejas se confundían con el cielo de fuego que los rodeaba.

-¡Si no me bajas le diré a mamá!- gritó.

-No le dirás si nunca bajas, Nique- su tono era despreocupado, como si imagen acostado en la arena, mirando los fallidos intento de su hermana para bajar. Después de 15 minutos de pensar y pensar, Nique decidió sentarse en la roca, viendo las enormes piedras que la rodeaban y el agua que se elevaba a un metro de la arena. A unos cinco metros su hermano la miraba triunfante con el pecho tan inflado que pareciera que en cualquier momento explotaría.

-¿Tan rápido te rindes?- preguntó

-No soy tonta, si saltó al mar, la corriente me llevará y me ahogaré- era cierto, su hermano no lo había pensado, tan impulsivo como siempre, él hubiera esperado que su hermana saltará, tal y como él lo hubiera hecho. Puso los ojos en blanco y empezó a dar grandes zancadas por el mar, hasta llegar a la roca donde se encontraba su hermanita.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó viendo como Louis subía con agilidad a la piedra, y se sentaba a su lado.

-Te veías demasiado cómoda aquí, sólo compruebo si es tan cómodo como parece.

La niña lo miró confusa, esperando que saltara y la ayudará a bajar, para ir por la deliciosa cena que los esperaba en casa. En cambio, se recostó en la piedra y cerró los ojos placenteramente. Sin nada más que hacer, la niña se hizo un ovillo a su lado e intentó relajarse, esperando a que la marea bajara.

¡Crash! Una ola demasiado salvaje golpeó con fuerza la roca en la que Dominique y Louis dormían plácidamente. La pequeña se despertó con es estrépito y rápidamente se incorporó, buscando de dónde provenía tal sonido. Al ver que ya no había nada que los pudiera molestar, e incluso la marea había bajado, intentó despertar a su hermano. Una patada, y seguía dormido; le arrojo una piedra, y parecía que hubiera sido una pluma; una, dos, tres sacudidas, y el chico seguía en un plácido sueño. Nique se levantó, dispuesta a despertar a su hermano, cuando de pronto, una fuerte brisa la hizo perder el equilibrio y cayó a un estanque, rodeado de enormes rocas, formando una especie de alberca de agua salada. Para ese momento el crepúsculo ya estaba en su fase terminal, y la noche llegaría en unos minutos. Nique estaba empapada, intentando trepar a la roca cuando lo sintió, el fondo del estanque no era de arena, si no de una especie de roca suave y resbalosa, que resplandecía en tonos plateados a la tenue luz del sol.

-Si ya estoy empapada, no hay nada que perder- se dijo y se sumergió hasta el fondo, palpando la roca cristalina que cubría la arena. Volvió a la superficie y empezó a gritar a todo lo que le daba la garganta.

-¡Louis! ¡Louis! ¡LOUIS!- de pronto su hermano se incorporo intentando ver con la luz de la luna, que los cubría delicadamente con sus faldas.

-¡¿Qué rayos haces ahí?- preguntó al ver a su hermana nadando en el hueco-estanque que se formaba entre las piedras.

-Ven, tienes que ver esto- la sonrisa y confianza de la jiña hizo aumentar el ánimo y la excitación de Louis, que no tardó mucho en saltar a su lado y hacer caso a sus señas cuando lo invitó a sumergirse. Los ojos casi se le salen de sus cuencas cuando vio en resplandor dorando que emitía la piedra, destacado por la temprana noche que los iluminaba. Intentó ver que era, ante la vista sospechosa de Nique, lo golpeó con una piedra, pensaba llevarlo con los ancianos del pueblo, ellos sabrían que hacer. Su decepción se hizo pasó al ver que la roca actuaba como piso, y le era imposible desprenderla, hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de que la 'piscina' era más grande de lo que parecía en la superficie, ya que él y su hermana podían nadar cómodamente. Miró hacia arriba, para comprobar que tan hondo se habían sumergido, al levantar la cabeza una piedra sufrió el impacto y lo hizo resbalar en el liso piso. Nique se apresuró a ayudarle, pero lo punco que consiguió fue caer sobre él y prolongar el resbalón aún más. Ambos niños ya esperaban los moretones que tardarían al menos un mes en curarse, cuando un agujero hizo parar los pies de Milos, y detuvo e impacto sin un solo rasguño. La sorpresa era demasiada, y los niños decidieron subir a la superficie.

-¿Qué crees que sea? – preguntó Louis en cuando asomó su boca en la superficie.

-No lo sé, mejor vayámonos, ya es tarde y mamá se preocupará…- Louis ignoró las últimas palabras y se volvió a sumergir seguido por una impaciente Dominique. Al adentrarse más entusiastamente al estanque, vieron que el agujero estaba cubierto por una piedra, que al quitarla rebeló un destello morado que les impidió ver lo que había dentro. Louis asomó la cabeza con los ojos cerrados y descubrió que el agujero era tan grande, como para entrar sin complicaciones.

Nique estaba asustada, era demasiado peligro para una noche, jaló a su hermano, deteniendo su entrada al agujero, pero era muy tarde, Milos estaba dentro.

-Nique, ven aquí, esta ¿seco?- Louis sonaba confundido, extasiado y sumamente temerario. Nique en cambio, solo quería irse, y para eso necesitaba llevar a su hermano, una trágica historia sobre cómo abandonó al primogénito de la familia no era lo más adecuado para la gran cena que los esperaba a ambos. La curiosidad que sentía, sin embargo, le impidió pensar con demasiado empeño, y antes de que pudiera arrepentirse, ya se había adentrado en el agujero.

El 'agujero', que más bien era la entrada a una cueva formada por la misma roca lisa con destellos plateados, estaba repleto de hermosas piedras púrpuras, que le daban un aire esplendoroso e intimidante.

-Nique, ven aquí- llamó Louis, no se había dado cuenta que la cueva estaba seca, por lo que podía respirar y hablar sin dificultad. Caminó lentamente hacia la voz, y al llegar vio a su hermano parado frente a una gigantesca puerta de piedras preciosas moradas.- ¿Qué crees que haya?- preguntó sin dejar de mirar la puerta.

-Louis, mejor vayamos a casa, ya es tarde, pronto oscurecerá tanto que no encontraremos el camino.

Otra vez, Louis la ignoró olímpicamente y tomó el enorme colgante con incrustaciones de diamantes. Sin pensar mucho llamó a la puerta.

Unos cantos melodiosos sonaron por todo el lugar; salían de las pareces, de la puerta, del techo de todas partes. La lengua inteligible paró súbitamente en el momento culminante de la canción.

-¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó Louis mientras corría de un lado a otro buscando la fuente de la voz.

-Creo…- Dominique se había sentado en el suelo, mientras exprimían nerviosamente su cabello pelirrojo-…creo… no es imposible, esto es el mar.

-¡Dilo de una vez Nique!- imploró impaciente Louis, mientras agitaba sus manos pidiendo l respuesta.

-Parecía…sirenio- ese era el colmo, su hermana esta completa y absolutamente loca, pensaba Louis_. ¿Sirenas en el mar? IMPOSIBLE, _pensó. ¿Cómo en 13 años que sus padres MAGOS habían estado viviendo en el lugar, no habían visto las hermosas criaturas de canto inconfundible?

-Es imposible, papá se hubiera dado cuenta antes- exclamó negando con la cabeza – Además ¿Cómo reconoces en sirenio?-esa era una buena pregunta.

-Oí a Victoire hablando de eso, y en su colegio ya se les ha oído, ES sirenio, estoy completamente segura-Dominique se puso de pie y caminó hasta el otro extremo, indignada por la poca confianza de su hermano.

Así paso un buen rato, Louis seguía caminando de lado a lado mientras intentaba descifrar aquella canción. Nique se sentaba, paraba, volteaba, caminaba, aun con gesto indignado, era obvio que la pequeña era una Weasley. Habían pasado ya 10 minutos, cuando se incorporó decidida y caminó hacia la puerta con porte elegante. Tocó tres veces con (sin tomar el colgante, ya que su estatura no se lo permitía) y esperó. No pasó mucho para que la canción volviera a sonar en toda la estancia, esta vez, Nique se sentó y frunció levemente el seño, concentrándose en lo que sus oídos percibían. Su hermano mayor la observaba atento, confuso y humillado por su falta de imaginación mientras bufaba frases sin sentido.

-Es un canto de guerra-susurró la pequeña, mientras se ponía de pie y corría a abrazar a su hermano- ¡Es un canto de guerra!- gritó- ¡lo he adivinado, lo he adivinado!- canturreaba alrededor de Louis, quien la miraba amenazantemente.

-¿¡Cómo puedes saber eso?- exclamó entre indudablemente sorprendido y, sin embargo, tratando de contener lo ofendido que se sentía.

-¡Qué no lo oíste!- dijo como si fuera obvio- primero empieza suave, pidiendo paz, luego confabula, más enojo y ¡BAM! La batalla comienza. ¡Es como los cantos de la veelas! Solo que aun no entiendo esa petición del final y por qué se cayó tan súbitamente- después de expresar su logística y alegría se había sentado en el suelo a pensar sobre la última parte.

-Tal vez nos preguntan si venimos con petición de guerra- insinuó Louis- o si venimos en paz.

-Tal vez, pero deberíamos irnos, Louis- había regresado al sentido común después de toda esa excitación- mamá y papá deben estar muy preocupados. Recuerda que subió la marea, ¡deben creer que nos hemos ahogado!- la niña ya había corrido de un lado a otro tocando con desesperación las piedras preciosas que cubrían la espaciosa cueva.

-Tranquila, nos iremos- dijo su hermano – pero debemos prometer que no contaremos nada a nadie ¿estás de acuerdo?- era estúpidamente ilógico ¡habían descubierto que en la costa vivían criaturas mágicas! Era obvio que se lo debían de contar a sus padres, pero Nique se sintió tentada a aceptar.

-No contaremos nada- dijo- Pero deberíamos investigar.

-¿Qué propones?- preguntó su hermano interesado, esa faceta de Dominique le agradaba, mucho más que la de niña presumida y mimada, hija de papi.

-Podemos asegurarnos qué- hizo una pausa para correr hacia la enorme puerta y señalarla entusiasta- detrás de esa puerta de verdad hay sirenas.

-¡Es obvio que hay sirenas hay dentro! dijo Louis casi gritando, y sorprendiéndose con el eco que provocaba su voz en la caverna- Dominique, estoy de acuerdo en investigar, pero me muero de hambre y mañana habrá tiempo suficiente para regresar, además papá ya debe estar buscándonos.

-¡Mañana no podremos venir! ¿Recuerdas? Victoire vuelve- Louis había olvidado ese pequeñísimo y enorme detalle, el regreso de su hermana mayor, y la clásica reunión en La Madriguera. Si bien era cierto que ninguno de sus primos los dejaría solos para nadas hasta allí otra vez, era aún más difícil escaparse de todos sus interesados tíos, además de que la presencia del tío Charlie cuéntame-todo-lo-que-has-hecho tampoco ayudaba.

-Sólo abriremos la puerta- dijo con firmeza mientras caminaba lentamente al lado de su hermana- vemos que hay y nos vamos.

Lentamente, Dominique asintió y, tomados de las manos, los dos hermanos tocaron la puerta con sus nudillos. El golpe resonó sordamente en toda la estancia, pero rápidamente fue opacado por la canción bélica que se había escuchado antes. El miedo empezó a inundar a los niños, y justo unos segundos antes de hablar, se dieron cuenta del verdadero lío en el que se habían metido.

Tres acciones ocurrieron al mismo tiempo: Louis tomó una gran bocanada de aire, Dominique le apretó la mano tan fuerte y repentinamente que sobresaltó al chico, y por último Nique pronunció las palabras que confirmaban su propuesta, y ya no les daba escapatoria si algo pasaba, el daño ya estaba hecho.

-Venimos en paz- dijo, tres simples palabras que hicieron que todo a su alrededor cambiara, no sólo por la luz que apareció con la majestuosa abertura de la puerta, si no por la seguridad de uqe esa era la mayor aventura de sus vidas.


End file.
